Jealous
by b-okey
Summary: Aomine only wanted to give Kise the thing he left, but little did he know, Kise purposely left that.


If it wasn't for the thing that Kise had left in his apartment, Aomine probably wouldn't get up from his bed and stop the game midway on weekend afternoon. All the seats were occupied, forcing him to stand. It wouldn't bring any harm anyway, he thought, because it was only a few stations away from the station he took off from.

Aomine reached for his phone in his jeans' pocket after he heard a ringtone for a received message rang. He unlocked his phone, revealing a name and snippet of the message.

_Kise.__14:13 Where are you? You better be on your way, kay?_

Aomine raised his brow and typed an answer to the text.

_14:14 I'm on the way, will arrive in several minutes._

He quickly put the phone back after he finished sending the text. His attention was drawn to the brown paper bag he brought, where a set of basketball jersey was placed. It was black, the same colour of his high school basketball's uniform, and it somehow brought Aomine to the nostalgic feeling when he still played basketball like crazy. When he thought he could live only by basketball.

Thank goodness, Aomine now is more realistic.

The tanned guy made his way out of the train in no time, rushing his feet to go to Kise's location. Though Aomine had a bad feeling about the idea of him going there, he couldn't really reject Kise's order. First reason, Kise promised him to buy a new pair of basketball shoes, since his was already worn out. Second reason, Kise promised also to treat him to dinner. Third reason, was kind of embarassing, as he really missed Kise.

The last time they met was around a month ago, where they were invited to Momoi's wedding. A great moment for a reunion, Aomine thought. Kuroko arrived together with Akashi, a little later from him and Midorima who arrived just on time. Murasakibara not surprisingly sneaked some snacks in his pockets that Himuro even scolded him. Kise arrived last, as he had a shooting schedule overlapping with the wedding. They just talked for a while, and went home just like that.

Remembering that, Aomine sighed really hard. His mind was full of thoughts. What should he say? How he should greet Kise? There would be a lot of people so he could not just jumped and hug him, right? All he could do on the way were grunting, swearing, and practicing lines silently. Some people who walked passing him couldn't help but turned around after they saw the tall, blue haired guy whispering something then swore like never before. The worst thing that could ever happen now if he was to meet Kise right here and right now.

"Aominecchi!" Kise called out to Aomine loudly, waving his hand to the other guy who looked like he was about to kill Kise.

"Damn it," Aomine muttered, keeping his voice as low as he could so people couldn't hear.

There weren't any difference from Kise from the last time he saw him. The model just looked really casual compared to when they were on Momoi's wedding. Even a plain blue shirt and black short with sneakers looked good on Kise.

"Do you brought it?" Kise approached Aomine in light steps, both of them were only a few steps away. Aomine clicked his tongue.

"Here," Aomine gave out the paper bag to Kise who was surprised. "I'm going back."

Just as Aomine almost made the full U-turn, Kise grabbed his wrist just in time. "Catch you~" Kise said so playfully. "I asked you to come here not only for the jersey, if I should be honest."

The golden haired guy managed to drag Aomine to get inside one of the buildings. Though he was in hurry, Kise didn't forget to smile and greet the receptionists. Just expected from the raising model.

Once they got into the lift, Aomine quickly jerked his hand of from Kise's grab. "What do you mean I'm not only bringing this jersey?" Aomine pissed off, asking not in a friendly tone.

"You're here to model with me," Kise answered the question as he smiled from ear to ear. Aomine was in shocked.

"Me? Modelling?" Aomine raised his voice, still couldn't believe what this stunning guy just said to him casually.

"Yup," Kise responded, still with a big grin on his face. "We're going to shoot for basketball's shoes advertisement, so they wanted someone who are playing or have played basketball for the least. So I suggested you to-"

"Wait a moment," Aomine interrupted the long explanation. "You never mentioned to me anything about this."

"Because you will reject right away, though I'll offer you my whole body," Kise pouted.

"Don't make me someone who can only be bribed by _that_, will you?"

"So I need to force you here."

Aomine sighed, again. "I really wanted to run away now," he said desperately.

"Eeeh? Don't do-"

"But I can't," Aomine said as the lift's door opened. They went out, walking through the corridor to one of the studio. "I-"

Hearing that, Kise hugged Aomine's body right away. "Thank you, Aominecchi, I promise we'll have a _good_ time toni-"

"Stop your mouth right there!" Aomine smacked Kise's head lightly. He didn't really intend to run away, though. He could see Kise's shooting up close, after all.

"Don't say the new shoes you said is-"

"Come on, Aominecchi."

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHA," Kise bursted in laugh right after he and Aomine walked out from the studio.

"Stop laughing, stupid Kise," Aomine sounded really irritated, death glaring at the blonde guy that kept laughing despite him saying his stomach was hurt.

Kise, however, didn't stop doing what he was doing. He didn't care about Aomine's glare. "But your body was so stiff for almost all the time," Kise wiped a little tear who came out unwillingly.

"That's why I never wanted to model," Aomine totally felt like to have a punch landing on Kise's face, but he couldn't do that, he didn't have a heart to.

But deep inside, the taller guy was totally on cloud nine, seeing the guy beside him was laughing all of his heart out. It was nostalgic, as the last time Kise was laughing this hard was probably when he watched a comedy show together with Aomine, meant it's been over two months ago. Aomine didn't know that there would be a time when he wouldn't mind to be laughed at.

_Love makes you a fool, huh?_"Ah, Ryou-chan!" shouted someone from afar, a beauty wearing casual outfit, hat, sunglasses, and mask she immediately took off after seeing Kise.

Kise stopped laughing, responding to the call by waving his hand to the woman. Aomine took a glance to Kise smiling from ear to ear, even showing his teeth. The woman calling him ran, elegantly, towards both Kise and Aomine. She was prettier up close, with all natural make up she wore, big eyes, sharp nose, and cute smiles.

"I never thought I will meet you here," said the woman as she grabbed Kise's arm so tightly. That her breasts touched Kise's arm.

_Aomine's anger level : still low, around 10/100._

"Me too, Risa-chan," Kise could feel Aomine's eyes weren't as friendly as before, his voice kind of cracked while answering.

"Were you shooting? For magazine cover?" Risa asked enthusiastically, hugging Kise's arm tighter.

_Aomine's anger level : getting higher, 24/100._

Kise's anxiousness kicked in. "Yeah, but for sport shoes advertisement," Kise answered in a rather awkward manner.

Risa didn't stopped just there, unfortunately for Aomine. "Eeh? By the way, who is he?" she asked while pointing at Aomine, didn't really know if it was done on purpose or only because she didn't know any manner.

_Aomine's level anger : reached 30s._"Ah, my friend, Aomine. He helped me modelling just now," Kise pulled his hand away from Risa, it felt suffocating.

"Hello, I'm Hanayama Risa," Risa streched her hand straight to Aomine, her face almost as if asking him to shake hand right now.

"Hello, I'm Aomine," Aomine answered as he shook hand with Risa. Risa smiled, a cute smile if Aomine could be honest.

Risa reached the model's arm again, hugged it again, even more tight. "Let's have dinner, Ryou-chan."

Once again, Kise pulled away. "Sorry, but I already have dinner plan with him," Kise answered, apologetic.

"We could have dinner toge-"

"Kise."

Both Kise and Risa turned their attention to Aomine, who death glaring at Kise again. "Let's go home, I'm tired," he said, almost in staccato.

Risa quickly excused herself. Of course, after landing a quick kiss on Kise's cheek.

"How nice, getting a kiss from a cute girl," Aomine didn't try to hide his irritation. "And when she hugged you."

Kise pouted. "I know you want your hands in between _those_, Aominecchi. I know she's totally you type."

"Yeah, yeah, you're right," Aomine grinned.

They went silent on their way to the lift. Aomine didn't have any intention to get jealous about the hug, about how Kise got what Aomine actually wanted, if he was still a single bastard desperate for love that is. Even more, he never really wanted Kise to say that thing now. It reminded him on his past, where he totally ignored Kise for girls like Risa when he was in high school.

Aomine messed up.

The lift atmosphere was heavy, the silence needed to be broken.

"Say Aominecchi," Kise called out first. "You dated a lot girls when you were in high school, right?"

Aomine could feel his heart skipped a beat. "Yeah.. why?" he answered awkwardly.

"I'm still confused until now," Kise scratched the back of his head, ruffling his golden hair. "Your type is definitely a cute girl with pretty eyes, cute smile, looks weak, the type that needs protection," Kise listed all the traits he commonly found in the other guy's exes.

"And?"

"Why did you confess to me then?"

Aomine was kind of shocked by Kise's question. Something he didn't expect to come out from the pretty boy besides him. All he knew about Kise is that Kise has pride of himself, a person who never lack in self confidence. He's someone who knows he has pretty face.

"Don't get me wrong, okay?" Kise tried to correct it, Aomine could sense nervousness. "I mean, I'm happy you chose me, Aominecchi. I just couldn't wrap my head around it."

The lift's door slowly opened, revealing people who shocked because of Kise before them.

"Let's go to your place, I'm hungry."

* * *

The first thing Kise did right after he arrived at his place and took down all his belongings was ordering a take out from a chinese restaurant, and it was a whole lot thing that Aomine ordered. Kise pressed the number of the restaurant he frequently went to and ordered everything Aomine said, two portions of it. He kind of felt like he was robbed, indirectly.

After finished ordering, Kise sat on the sofa on his living room where Aomine had sit on before. He was feeling anxious, if he was to be honest. He knew Aomine was jealous, but what he was jealous of? Was it because Risa hugging Kise too tight? Was it because of the reason Kise didn't want to think of? On one hand, Kise wanted to know, but the on the other hand, he was afraid the answer might not as he wanted it to be.

It went silent for a solid five minutes. Nor Kise or Aomine started to speak. As if they sealed their mouth until the other party opened up.

"Oi, Kise," Aomine finally spoke. "Speak up. I listen."

Kise then started to speak after a moment of shock.

"Were you jealous?" Kise asked Aomine right to the point. He decided to risk his heart.

Aomine, who was looking at his phone all the time, looked up. He adjusted his seat, making his entire body to face Kise. It wasn't only because of manner at all, he also wanted to see Kise's face properly. Even though he could only see the left side of Kise's face, which was not half attractive than his entire face. He could see Kise was nervous, really really nervous. Was it because Aomine stared at him?

Kise could see Aomine's deep blue eyes was looking at him. He bit a bit of his lower lip. He slowly turned his whole body, and he was face to face to Aomine. Kise's heart beat faster, as usual, even though he just laid his eyes on Aomine's face for less then a second. Aomine's expressionless, Kise could only gulped down.

"Aominecchi," Kise said in small voice. "Answer me."

"Ah right," Aomine acted as if he just remembered. "Yes, I was jealous."

_Okay, now, the key question. _"Were you jealous because of Risa-chan's chests? Or were it for other reason?" Kise turned his eyes to the sofa. He swore Aomine's gaze could kill him if this continued.

"First, I was jealous because she hugged you too tight," Aomine started to spoke. "I mean, she's not your ex, right? Or don't say you're cheating on me?"

"No way, Aominecchi."

"Please underline that I wasn't jealous because of whatever reason related to her breasts, okay?"

Kise nodded.

"Second, she called you Ryou-chan! Even I don't have the courage yet to call you Ryouta," Aomine pouted. "Are you seriously not going out with her?"

"Aominecchi, are you questioning my faith now?" Kise sighed.

"Well, you are a model, Kise. You're handsome. A lot of people out there even willing to be your second wife if you ever want to married," Aomine explained, leading Kise's blood to go up to his face and made Kise's cheeks red. "It's given that I'm questioning that."

"B-but you're also..." Kise stopped midway, covering his mouth by his hands. He hugged his knees and buried his face as deep as he could.

"Oi, what's it?" Aomine grabbed Kise's shoulder, shook it so Kise looked up to him and continued his words.

"You're also handsome, Aominecchi dumbass," Kise said, still burying his face. "Risa-chan fits your type, right? I thought you will have a go for Risa-chan."

"My type back then, please take that as a note. You're more of my type than her now, Ryouta," Aomine grinned.

"Ryo-ryou.." Kise was too shocked that he finally looked up and showed his face. Aomine pinched Kise's nose lightly.

"Hey, I haven't heard you call me Daiki."

Kise could feel his cheeks were warmer than before.

"Da.. Daiki?" Kise tried.

The bell was dinged. Both of the guy's attention shifted to the door.

"Our order has come," Kise muttered, looking absent-mindedly to the door.

"Ryouta," Aomine called out. As Kise turned his head to face Aomine, the next three second was shocking enough for Kise. He could feel his lips touching with Aomine's for that solid three seconds. More blood was rushing through Kise's face.

"Aominecchi?!" Kise covered his lips, Aomine looked really satisfied.

"Not Aomine, Ryouta, it's Daiki," Aomine giggled. He then walked towards the door, leaving Kise still covering his lips.

* * *

**_Hello!_****_It's my first AoKise fanfiction and I'm beyond glad about the result! I feel like my writing has improved, though only for a bit. And it ended longer than expected. So much things happened here :p And yes, I'm a really awkward person who don't even have courage to write boobs in the story lol is it confusing? XD_****_Hope you guys have a great time while reading this. See you!_**


End file.
